powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou
'|キュータマ合体ギガントホウオー|Kyūtama Gattai Giganto Hōō|Nine Ball Combination Giant Phoenix}} is the Giant Robo for Houou Soldier in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Overview is the combination of Houou Voyager and Houou Station. Gigant Houou is able to fly and perform aerial attacks. Gigant Houou is armed with the . Gigant Houou has three finishers: * : Gigant Houou performs a double fire slash attack with the Gigant Blades. * : Gigant Houou separates from its components, then Houou Station traps the opponent for Houou Voyager to ram at the opponent. During the finisher, Houou Voyager and Houou Station combine into Gigant Houou again. Gigant HOuou can perform this attack without separating from its components. * : Gigant Houou delivers a powerful blast attack alongside either 01*02*07*09*11 KyurenOh, 03*05*10 RyuTeiOh, Tenbin Voyager and Washi Voyager or *01*04*05*07*09 KyurenOh and 02*10*11 RyuTeiOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 22, The Geth Indaver's Counterattack, Kyuranger Episodes 23, 26, 29, 30, 33-35, 37, 41, 42 History As recalled by Tsurugi Ohtori, Gigant Houou was created by the human engineering of the Space Federation after he discovered the Houou Kyutama and became Houou Soldier. Gigant Houou Components Houou Voyager is Houou Soldier's Voyager, a Houou System rocket. It can fire blasts from below the nose. It forms the majority of Gigant Houou. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 22, The Geth Indaver's Counterattack, Kyuranger Episodes 23-26, 29-35, 37-38, 40-45, 48 Houou Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Houou Station is a satellite-like structure. Forms the chest and arms of Gigant Houou. In battle, Houou Station can use its two panels to defect attacks and perform a spinning attack capable of cutting an enemy's arms off. It can also function as a satellite for broadcasting as seen in episode 23. Appearances: Kyuranger Episode 22, The Geth Indaver's Counterattack, Kyuranger Episodes 23-26, 29-35, 37, 40-43, 48 Other Components Houou Base acts as Houou Voyager's self-propelled launch pad where it is stored between missions. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 22-26, 31-32, 40, 42-43, 48 Additional Formations Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin is the combination of Gigant Houou with Shishi Voyager, Houou Base, and the Kyurangers' main twelve Kyutamas. This combination doesn't require all 12 Kyurangers to function. Kyutamajin has 3 finishers: * : Kyutamajin delivers a powerful blast attack with the Houou Voyager's rockets. * : Kyutamajin delivers a powerful blast attack in the shape of the main twelve Kyutamas at the enemy. * : Kyutamajin delivers a powerful blast attack in the shape of the main twelve Voyagers at the enemy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 24-26, 31-32, 40, 42-43, 48 Notes *Gigant Houou is similar in design to Plezu-Oh from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Design and concept-wise Kyutamajin is similar to ToQ Rainbow from Ressha Sentai ToQger. *The Argo transforms into the parts of this mecha. http://www.jefusion.com/2017/07/gigant-houou-debut.html *Its suit actor is Masato Tsutamune, with Keizo Yabe acting as his substitute. * shares the same motif with Gigant Houou. Appearances **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' }} References Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Red Mecha